


make your good love known to me

by amethystkrystal



Series: You Are Unbreaking [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Bucky Barnes, Captain America Sam Wilson, Commander Rogers, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: Sam and Steve visit Bucky after he's hurt during a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: You Are Unbreaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	make your good love known to me

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you start with the first fic in this series but basically all you need to know is Sam and Bucky are boyfriends and co-Captains America and Steve is semi-retired Commander Rogers. The three of them are in a new polyamorous relationship they're still figuring out.

Sam hears the door slam open and looks up to see Commander Rogers — _Steve_ — hurrying toward him. His eyes are wide and worried.

"I came as soon as I heard." Steve must see the surprise on Sam's face because he looks down, suddenly sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude—"

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here."

Sam had been alone in the waiting room for a few hours. This section of the medical wing is private, reserved for only the highest-ranking members of SHIELD. One of the Captains America certainly fits the bill. 

"The surgeon just updated me a few minutes ago, they're bringing Bucky up to recovery now."

"Oh," Steve says, his embarrassed expression fading into relief as he sits down beside Sam. "That's good. Is he gonna be okay?"

"It's gonna be a tough recovery. But doc says he'll pull through." The image of Bucky getting shot square in the stomach with an alien plasma cannon comes to mind unbidden. Sam swallows hard and meets Steve's eyes, finding genuine concern there. "Thank you for coming. You didn't have to."

"I didn't want you to be alone. And I was worried about him too."

Sam gives him a tiny, grateful smile. This thing between the three of them is still new, and while Sam knows there's a fondness there that goes beyond sex, they still haven't quite figured out what it all means. There isn't exactly a how-to guide for how to have a polyamorous relationship with your long-term boyfriend/co-Captain America and your superhero predecessor. 

Still though, Sam is grateful for Steve's presence, and he reaches over to take his hand. Steve gives his fingers a gentle, reassuring squeeze, and Sam feels something inside him settle. 

They wait together mostly in silence. It's surprisingly comfortable; Steve's presence is solid and undemanding. Sam is scared and worried for Bucky, of course, but with Steve beside him, holding his hand, he feels a little less afraid. Whatever happens next, he's not alone.

After almost an hour the doctor comes in to tell them Bucky is settled in his room and they can see him. Sam is on his feet right away and is halfway across the room before he realizes Steve is still sitting.

"You should come too."

"Are you sure?"

"He'd want you there."

That melts away some of the uncertainty in Steve's face, replacing it with a soft expression Sam can't quite interpret.

They both follow the doctor down the hallway and once they reach Bucky's room, Sam goes immediately to his side. He registers the doctor is speaking, but he's only half-listening as he stares down at Bucky. He looks like crap but he's alive and breathing and just being next to him makes Sam feel just a little bit lighter. 

The doctor leaves after a moment and Sam sinks down into the bedside chair. Steve pulls up a stool next to him, a little bit removed from where Bucky lays.

The minutes tick by, quiet except for the beeps and hums of the machines they've got Bucky hooked up to. And then suddenly, there's a low groan and Sam watches as Bucky's eyes slowly blink open.

"Hi," Sam whispers.

"Mmm hi," Bucky says, voice thick, looking at Sam with a glazed expression.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Tired."

Sam laughs, choking up a little with how relieved he is to see Bucky awake and talking. He glances over and sees the same feeling mirrored in Steve's face.

Bucky follows his gaze and when his eyes land on Steve, he smiles and slurs, "Steve!"

"Hey Buck."

Eyelids starting to slide closed again, Bucky turns back to Sam. "'m glad you brought Steve."

Sam brushes his thumb across Bucky's cheek with one hand and reaches over to squeeze Steve's thigh with the other.

"Yeah, baby, me too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@amethystk219](https://twitter.com/amethystk219) if you want to say hello to me there!


End file.
